


a toast for the douchebags [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Sports RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: 2012 Summer Olympics, Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a moment in every man's life when he has to suck it up and admit that he's dating his rival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a toast for the douchebags [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a toast for the douchebags](https://archiveofourown.org/works/476469) by [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune). 



> Runs 13:51. Cover art & podbook compiled by me.

**MP3 [9.76MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/a%20toast%20for%20the%20douchebags.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
 **Audiobook (M4B) [5.21MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/a%20toast%20for%20the%20douchebags.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> For all of you who follow me on twitter, you KNOW what this is about. For the rest of you, there's a primer coming later tonight. (It'll be the ~CLASSIEST primer you've ever seen. THERE ARE COCKTAIL RECIPES)
> 
> This podfic needs no further explanation--OH WAIT. Yeah, you should never dare me to record podfic at work, YOU'LL LOSE (/win)
> 
> I have a lot of #DouchebroFeels, you guys. I apologize for what I've been told are at least two instances where I mix up Ryan & Michael's names, whoops. (Too lazy/hard to fix.) Also the shitty sound quality (again, recorded at work, so on my phone, in the cavernous echo-y chamber that is the main room of our office). #DealWithIt.
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://bessyboo.dreamwidth.org/78032.html) at my Dreamwidth & [here](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/81963.html) at my LiveJournal.


End file.
